For The First Time
by aracelymercerchandler
Summary: Severus Snape tries to explain why Lily's picture is just casually sitting on his desk when the exquisite Aracely finds it and asks who she is. Will his past come back to haunt him? Severus SnapexOC oneshot OOC Severus Snape


h1 class="title" style="font: -apple-system-headline; font-weight: normal; -webkit-hyphens: manual; max-width: 100%;"It had been a few days since, what happened in the broom closet. Remus was put on probation for had happened and he could only see me durning class and at meal times, but he wasnt supposed to talk to me. Fred and I had slidded back into friendship without much difficulty, Fred, Geogre and Me went around pranking people like nuthing had happened to us, and having a blast. We had peeves the polterguist help us a lot he made sure no teachers came by, or would pull a prank far away from us so that we wouldnt get caught. Things were going great, i was still made fun of, but its school your always going to get picked on at some sort of time./h1  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="2ce14ebfa0826379ee6a390ad60e1ff2"The days were getting colder, and winter was coming, I'd prob have to go home for Winter Break, i wasnt looking forward to that much. Me and my mother didnt that the best relationship, were bearly wrote at all to each other, other then me saying what house i got sorted into and that i was getting along fine. She loved me i know that, but we just never clicked, we werent very much a like. I got along great with my father though. I got my looks from him, the long black hair, and dark green eyes. I got my mothers curvy build though. Thought i did have a skinner waist, and my breast we a little bigger, and my legs were longer, cause i got my height from my dads side. The only good thing about going home was seeing him, id missed him so much while being at school, and after everything that happened this year, i couldnt wait to see my father. The man had taught me everything i know.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="3dcf8cf99a433749196279ef5b31d57a"I broke out of my thinking to notcie that the book i was 'reading' feel off my lap and onto the floor. I was sitting in my living room and Severus was off at detetion again, he just had to give those out all the time didnt he?p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="0563e71401de50cb3b1f12b8fcef1082"I got up and picked up the book and put it on Sevy's desk. I never looked to closely on his desk before so i sat down on his chair to look around it, seeing a picture frame i picked it up and saw a girl a little older then what i looked, with long red hair and bright green eyes, ive seen those eyes before though, they belonged to Harry Potter. Was this Lily Potter? What was she doing on Severus desk, why would he still have this?p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="28823fab468e68a12647786e5eede590""Kitty i'm back." Severus said as he came throught the door.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="50502532811f0a2b6662289d6b8a80fd"I was still holding the picture when he came up to me. His eye narrowed on it then back at me. "Are you going through my stuff?" He asked.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="dc52c1f328717b4d2516f7eb95d91d04""I didnt have to, her picture sat right here on your desk from were you work all the time. What is she to you?" I asked. I stood up and looked him in the eyes.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="5da11d72aca612ab449171757f5703eb"Severus sighed. "She was my best friend in school, and the girl i loved. But she never loved me, she was in love with Jame Potter." He sneered James's name.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="42c9eb36d3cfb10313591dd7921cbead""Why is her picture sitting right there on your desk?"p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="f4f6faf25c4a1fc52de3479eac2c1312""It has always been there, i didnt see any reason to move it."p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="7126019097d6b8952c2e247d02cc34f8""Do you still love her?" I asked. I didnt want to know the answer, why did i ask?p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="e67ac358b385534e85802f10a69364a7"Severus sighed again. "She was my first love, so yes i love her, i always will. But i love you, i love you so much."p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="ecdc4b1330378a9aaad7c3529d5c0ccc""Do you love me more?" No, no dont ask.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="45fce06a9b6b770cb324cc8800a8cd67"Severus hesitaded. He didnt say anything for a few moments.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="5b4d931f3ff02541ad396f99a72c0e93""I see, why ill be seeing you Prof. Snape." I ran out of the room as fast as i could.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="da3162954ca578968587c08ee37d5f50"I could feel my heart breaking and i kept running, i got up to Gryffindor tower. The picture of the fat lady stood.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="3a2845f0545ad49f5658af4e53526764""Password, she asked?"p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="8efffdd5ccbb9d4877eca3461a02cfc1"Shit i didnt know it! So i knocked on it loudly.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="e9b367a60f493573d3a4d52d54098a77"Fred opened the door, he looked at me in shock. "Rina why are you cryng?"p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="790c24e665313752a41790f63a9f7939"Was i? I wipped my eyes and sure enough there were tears there.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="665d1f2a17746fe4c29b2ea165bd75ce""I think Severus and I just broke up." My vocie broke at the end and i feel to the ground sobbing. It felt like my chest was being ripped out of me, it was never this bad with Will.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="a71a6bc655e326916213035d4e123e48"Fred scooped me up and carried me into the empty commen room. He layed me on the couch. "Tell me what happened."p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="d5c8c0506f9764c66fd7a2af83090d93"And i did i told him the whole story ending with me running away.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="e7384a722ac1828d48b98fed9d25edb9""Rin Rin, you should have stayed to hear what he had to say maybe he had lots of thoughts running through his mind and it took him a while to answer.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="5f40490d315744d3666f706dc3c0f6db""No! its not that, dont give me fales hope, its because he loves her more, and why wouldnt he! I've never been loved the most ever! I've always been put in last, no ones every really loved me, im just a replacement he found since he could have her, if she was alive and wanted him, he would drop me in a second for her." I buried my face in Freds chest. Crying harder and harder.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="65ce91d3ba186b2b00da31d71beebc3b"I knew it would end like this. I knew id be heart broken in the end and end up crying my eyes out.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="1158a8f1aae49c5a512994f538111f2d""Sshh Rin Rin, its going to be ok." Fred tride to comforet me.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="49da23818378591b325be6bdfe9c94b0""It hurts so bad Fred. It feels like he ripped out my heart and burned it. Make it go away. I knew this would happened, i dont have a happy ending. I have pain and lonelyness, to think he could have changed it all was stupid on my part, stupid, stupid, stupid!"p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="c07a478c124231735e1a1ec0b0193c1b"Severus ' s POVp  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="e340ab6524981aa715444f43f11463f9"She ran beofore i could tell her that i loved her more. Lily was so long ago, that my feelings for her died down through the years, But Katarina was like a burning sun, that could never die down. I loved her so much. And she just ran away. The last thing i heard was a broken sobb.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="26dc133f49be7012b55f1cfac5982d20"I made her cry? I ran after her, but she was in the commen room by the time i got up their. Giveing the fat lady the password, i peeked my head in. There was my Kitty crying her eyes out to Fred.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="a809fb252f47e149fa7e81c6c1eedb80"All i could here her saying now was "He doesnt love me, he doesnt love me, he doesnt love me." My heart broke, she doesnt think i love her?p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="168fad2d42a329f3b3ca82113f6ad685"How many times a day did i tell her i loved her? So many time. I knew she's been hurt beofore, but i didnt think it would ever been this bad.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="b08c838973807490d0b47db24e4beb4d"I watched as she cryed her eyes out to Fred.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="c3f6a7e1dc119caa59f7f866048fa9b0""Why dont you talk to him?" Fred asked her.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="b67b88f3a6e7872e904243c5a79f71a1""Why? So he can tell me he doesnt love me to my face, your kidding right?"p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="78aec3b79cd6622b8d39c9d7e88d7edd""Your never know thats the answer till you talk to him."p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="77d02b960a8721699e1e8968ceb5eaa8"I decided to step out from behind the picture. I walked slowly over to them. Their eyes whinded when they saw me. Kitty go up to leave, but Fred held her in place.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="f55fb84ddb6f2ffd23014e0decfa424d""Just listen to him."p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="b64296ec3fbfa4227d84be2de5432abc"I nodded to the boy.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="76de53db79df41f405121027ecd7fb2b""Kitty, im sorry if you got the wrong impresion. I loved Lily yes, but i love you more, so much more. You mean everything to me, i love you with my heart and soul. Please i just had so much in my mind and it took me a mintute to answer but when i was fixing to you ran. I'm so sorry if i hurt you, that was the last thing i wanted to do."p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="974275537448c65c85227abdcc9724c0"Kitty looked at me and all i saw was hurt and pain. "How do i know your telling me the truth?"p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="0069081055301075b5efd7c9085fe59f""This." I took out a small bottel that had the worlds strongest trust potion.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="c454bcfaa349eaadd16d3849258d6338"Kitty recondised it cuz we were working on it in class.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="e01d239b49a334a6ce12bdce8c1016dd"i took of the top a took a swing. It had no taste, or smell. "Ask me what ever you want."p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="2a1b697ade4b77d3c54e74cb1e7e3157"I saw a small smile light up both Kitty and Freds faces. Shit this wasnt my best idea ever. Kitty push me on the couch, and put a paralizing charm on me so i couldnt move, but i could talk.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="c6c487c51576790cebb007dc0f6e364d""So Prof. What do you sleep in at night?" Fred asked.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="e9a1180866e6f15f4600033fd8574e17"Crap! "It deppeneds on the night, if me and Kitty dont have sex its boxers, if we do naked."p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="3bd1283d9572ac1c44e2910f769f0dca"Both Kitty and i blushed at this. Even Fred got a little red, i dout he wanted to know that much.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="4fe57b9b0eb2ec08fedd96d1523d52e9""Did you just lie to me do you really love me more?" Kitty asked.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="94d886dd7872a56df8ac8fdb36cae31c""I love you so much more Kitty you have no idea."p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="25b3ad429ccf1ef14b6b5087e7a87a9e"Her face brighted so much. Then they got an evil glint, shit shit shit, was all i thought.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="50bc1c0c6cf8a82278e9aa0c16a23dfc""When we are in class together do you ever think of me naked?" She asked.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="26a5a4b9f75217577c51b549a58fe470""Yes." she had to ask all of this in front of Weasley.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="390bd8f22ed4f3d67739fc7c7f175f9a""Have you ever kissed a dude?" Fred asked.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="a952f44178d9d3cbe3f10db7d4a815ef""No!" They both started to laugh.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="33c39e662269a869f82bbe26aea0b14d""Do you think im the prettest girl in the world?" Kitty asked.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="2bc50e16b0605852b98090fe65bd49ee""You more then the prettest, your the most beautiful women i have ever seen in my life."p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="3ad31bddab513e2c3d968569c94561b3""Aweeee Sevy." Kitty leaned over and kissed me. I kissed her back as much as i could. I wanted to touch her so badly but could bc of the charm she put on me to make me sit here.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="1209a0259f62426012d1e65e9bbcbd7f""I'll just leave you to alone." He flicked his wand and i could move again.p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="247b06fe877a73d84695977bc938e411"I rapped my arms around Kitty and held her to me as i kissed her. "Never dout that i love you Katarina, you are the most important thing in my life and always will be, i want to be with you forever and aways."p  
>p style="max-width: 100%; font-family: UICTFontTextStyleBody; font-size: 19px; line-height: 29px;" data-p-id="83f21de3ed541b32dd8b65ec775e48a7"Then i kissed her again.p 


End file.
